User blog:Jaga 321/Predicting the Infinity War Plot
Hey guys, It's about a month until Infinity War, so I'm going to try and predict the plot. I don't know any spoilers at al, but I've been keeping up to date with all the marketing, toys and analysis, so if you want to go in blind, stop now. That being said, this is all going to be wrong, so here we go anyways! I'm only summarising what happens, not presenting a whole story. Avengers : Infinity War The opening scene features Thor and the Asgardians facing off against The Black order. Thor orders Heimdall and Valkerie leave with the people, as they flee in the escape pods. The remaining soldiers fight, after the Hulk is injured Loki reveals he has stolen the tesseract, using it to teleport Hulk away to locations unknown. Thor and Loki are captured but sucessful in delaying long enough for the Asgardian people to escape. They prepare an execution when the brothers meet Thanos, and Loki tries to barter with him with the stolen Tesseract. He sees Thanos already has the power stone, and it is revealed he has already destroyed Xandar with ease. Thanos holds Thor's head and make him watch as Corus Glaive stabs Loki. As Loki falls to his knees and tells Thor the he needs the power of a dying star, before dying himself. Thor is distraught, and Thanos tells him of his quest to Balance the universe. Thor declares destroying Xandar is not balanced, but Thanos crushes the cube in his hand and places the second stone in his guantlet. He tells Thor he'll show you what he means, and uses his new power to teleport him across the Galaxy. Title ''- We cut to Tony waking up from a nightmare. Pepper tries to comfort him. He looks over to the flip phone on his mantle. He opens a hologram of his newest Iron Man suit, but Pepper tells him he never worked out his problems by making more armour, and asks him to open up. He fears the Avengers are useless. With only three and a half men on his team and his friends spread to the winds. Cut to the next day, he meets Happy who reports on Peter, checks on Rhodey's legs, and shows Vision the Mark 50. Vision is impressed, and states he has one thing to thank for it - Vibranium. Cut to Wakanda, we see Okoye and T'Challa overlooking Shuri working on an unconsious man. He bolts up, and Bucky Barnes finds out he's been equipted with a new metal arm. Bucky and T'Challa walk and talk, with T'Challa calling him White Wolf. They talk about Steve, and where Cap might be right now. Cut to Ukraine, Cap, Falcon and Widow are fighting mercanaries and are a well-oiled machine. They finish up, and question how long they can do this for, their suits visably worn and damaged. We cut to Doctor Strange, viewing all the world's heroes through portals. Wong approaches, and claims the Doctor is becoming obsessive, but Strange ignores him, looking down at a book in his lab - on it, the six infinity stones. He tells Wong he can see it, the stones coming together means reckoning is coming. '''Xandar - ' The Milano enters the system after jumping through space, and Star Lord instructs the team to stay Alert. As they head closer and closer to the planet they begin to see destruction - corpses floating, ships wrecked, and the city desecrated. The Nova is gone. This is the work of Thanos. They head closer and closer before a man hits the windshield. Upon finding he's still alive they bring him inside and he wakes with a shock. Thor demands to know where he is, and after explaining Xandar Thor realises he's been transported across space to witness his destruction. Still confused, the guardians explain who they are, and when Thor is explaining that Thanos wants to balance the universe, not destroy it, Gamora reveals his backstory and how he believes the universe must be reset. As the last of his race, Thanos witnessed civilisations grow and fall, with the peak of any planet's society came extinction. No longer willing to watch the self destruction of the galaxy, he began 'balancing' the universe by keeping planets populations at half, so they would always be self contained and surviving, like a universal gardener. He sometimes sees potential in young tributes and takes them as his children, like Gamora herself. Thor is haunted by the vision of Loki and his final words of a dying star, when Thor realises. The Guantlet he possesses must be made of the metal Uru, the same metal as Mjonir was made of. He must forge a weapon himself to destroy it. Thor proposes the idea to the Guardians, and Rocket agrees, but Gamora tells them that Thanos will be looking for the stones, and will likely visit an old friend in knowhere, unless they get there first. The hulk is flying through space. He sees the galaxy in an instant, and transforms back into Bruce. He crash lands in a building, and looks up to see Dr Strange and Wong looking over him. Confused to where he is, Strange introduces himself, and tries to get reasoning out of Bruce, but can only get one word out of him. Thanos. Strange and Wong discuss if what he's saying is true, and work out that this is Bruce Banner. With Bruce visibly shaken, the duo decide to get a friend. Tony Stark is at the new Avengers facility when a portal opens up. Strange steps through and asks for help. Looking confused and in danger, an iron man gauntlet forms. Category:Blog posts